1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifeed processing apparatus, a multifeed processing method, and a multifeed processing program for processing a result of multifeed detection performed by a multifeed detecting function of an image reading apparatus (e.g., a scanner, a copier, and a facsimile).
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image reading apparatus (image scanner apparatus), there is widely used a multifeed detecting function using an ultrasonic sensor that can detect paper overlapping (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-269241). However, there is a case where the multifeed detecting function erroneously detects a paper with attached photo and sticky note or the like as a multifeed.
As means for avoiding this case, United States Patent Application No. 2005/0228535 discloses a technology for previously setting a length with which multifeed detection is disabled through a panel on a scanner before reading is started, and user manual (functional detail) of scanner “DR-X10C” released in home page of canon inc. “http://cweb.canon.jp/manual/dr/pdf/drx10c-usermanual2.pdf” discloses a technology for previously setting a starting position and an ending position at which multifeed detection is disabled through a screen on a personal computer connected to a scanner before reading is started.
However, according to the conventional technologies, there is a problem that the length and the position to be disabled have to be previously set and the setting needs to be changed depending on a paper to be read, this causes a user to carry out troublesome operations for the setting and the changing. There is also a problem that when papers are actually multiply fed and if the state of the multifeed coincides with preset disabling conditions, the multifeed cannot be detected.